Capacitive memory elements, often referred to as memcapacitors, are devices that may be programmed to different capacitive states by applying electrical voltage or currents to the memcapacitors. After programming the state of the memcapacitors, the memcapacitors may be read. The state of the memcapacitors remains stable over a specified time period. A number of memcapacitors may be included within a crossbar array in which a number of column lines intersect with a number of row lines at junctions, and the memcapacitors are coupled to the column lines and row lines at the junctions.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.